


Moving on

by Momoichi



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversaries, Apologies, ICPC is a thing I swear, M/M, Not meant to be serious, Relationship Problems, Superman being a bad hero to his good villain, alien invasions, aquaman doesn't approve, batman doesn't approve, being a nemesis is a thankless job, diana kind of approves, island get-away, midlife crisis much, pearl oyesters don't solve anything, phantom zone killer rabbits, relationship counselling of varying quality, shark wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoichi/pseuds/Momoichi
Summary: ‘Just give me the codes and I’ll-‘ before Superman could finish the sentence there was a flash drive flying towards his face. He quickly snatched it and looked at the files inside, frowning all the while.Luthor seemed busy writing on his computer.‘What are you planning?! What’s the endgame, Luthor?!’‘There’s no endgame. We’re on a break starting today.’‘What…?!’ Superman breathed out in utter confusion.‘You can’t be serious.’





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many works I gotta continue so I naturally dug up some stuff I started forever ago and completed it. As one does when procrastinating constructively.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this indulgence of mine anyway, I had fun writing it.

Lex Luthor didn’t bother with a greeting as he slammed the doors to their secret villain hideout open. He looked exhausted, his expensive designer suit was plastered to his back with sweat, and he still held a leaden case with kryptonite in his right hand. He looked around with his usual expression of hate and intense contempt that only served to highlight the spiderwebs forming around his sharp eyes.

The hall went immediately quiet. Other members of the Inconspicuous club of proper citizens lifted up their heads, agitated by that unexpected visit. The bartender stopped in the middle of pouring a drink and the old man trying to sell somebody ‘genuine’ photos of Wonder woman in the shower finally shut up.

Luthor didn’t come down here often, and when he did, it was usually to spirit away the people selling kryptonite behind his back or to look for some expendables to throw at the Justice League. Neither seemed quite like the thing he had in mind now.

The only sound for the next few minutes were Luthor’s footsteps as he walked to the centre of the room while the rest followed him, eyes narrowed.

‘Lovely company, as always.’ he observed with a dose of sarcasm. His voice cut the silence of the room like a knife. 

‘What do you want, Luthor.’ Killer Croc growled from where he stood leaning on a pillar. The rest of the criminals seemed to join in, gripping their weapons tighter.

‘For starters, a bottle of anything above 40% abv.’ he replied calmly, already making his way through the crowd of disgruntled faces. The barman fished out the first thing he could find and poured him a glass in a few quick panicked movements. Luthor sat down on a bar stool and grabbed it, downing it in one go.

‘Heard your fancy tower blew up.’ Captain Cold leaned in from the stool on the left, grinning wildly. He checked the supply of compressed air in his cold gun again, taking it apart with practised ease.

‘It’s structurally undamaged.’ Luthor retorted coldly. The refurnishing was the least of his concerns right now.

‘So what’s eating ya, humpty dumpty?’ a woman chimed in from the right side. Each of her ponytails was dyed a different colour and she looked more like a clown cheerleader than a supervillain of any kind.

‘Is Supes smoochin’ the reporter chick on tv again?’ she went on when she got no reply, nudging him with an elbow.

‘Just wait until he marries her. That’s a whole new kind of annoying.’ Leonard added, grinding his teeth when he remembered the entire Iris affair.

‘He wouldn’t do that.’ Luthor seemed to have woken up from his lethargy, replying with absolute conviction.

‘Yeah. He’s bangin’ Bats.’ the woman announced proudly, loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

‘Are you crazy?’ Leonard asked incredulously.

‘Totally. But it’s true. I read it. In my fanfic.’ that didn’t turn out to be such a valid argument as she imagined, at least going by the sour face she made when it left her mouth.

‘Don’t overexert yourself.’ Luthor recommended coldly. There was no way that was happening, there certainly were… better candidates around. But just in case, he texted his secretary to keep his Thursday free in case he needed to educate some flying rodent.

‘Don’t worry, I can assure you that Batman is… otherwise occupied.’ a honeyed voice suddenly announced from somewhere above them. Catwoman swung down from the rafters, landing on all fours in one graceful movement. She leant on the bar, right next to Captain cold and gave Luthor one of her coy smiles.

‘Eww, catophiles.’ Harley remarked with a grimace and got a sharp glare.

‘I like cats.’ Len added, winking at Selina.

‘I think you got me confused with something scarlet, I don’t do quickies.’ she noted innocently and he immediately turned away with a frown.

‘Eww, scarlet people.’ Harley went on. 

‘So go on, honey, it looks like you’re here to talk.’ Selina turned to Lex again, laying one clawed hand on his shoulder.

‘I’m here to drink.’ he replied coldly, getting another refill.

‘You mean drowning your sorrows in one of the few places where mr perfect can’t find you…?’ she pushed on with apparent enjoyment.

‘It doesn’t concern you.’

‘Oh, please.’

‘C’mmon, spill the beans or I’ll spill them for ya.’ Harley said with a friendly grin, lifting up her oversized hammer. Luthor didn’t seem all that threatened by that and only let out a long, tired sigh.

‘Some trouble in Wonderpolis?’ Len asked, curious.

‘You have no idea.’ Lex groaned and he gripped the glass tighter.

‘We’ve all been there. Little boy blue wearing you down?’ Catwoman urged him on, caressing his shoulders.

Luthor looked up at her before turning his gaze to the other two, considering if he could trust them with this. Selina gave him another one of her encouraging smiles and he could feel himself giving in.

‘I was just trying to kill Superman with giant techno-organic robots… normal Tuesday business…’ he started off, grudgingly.

‘My Tuesday is ripping out toenails. And painting seashells.’

‘Shut up, Harley!’ Bane shouted, apparently listening in from the table next to them.

‘Shut up, Francis!’ she shouted back.

‘You were saying, Luthor?’ Thal Sinestro said from when he was floating up above the crowd, surprisingly interested in the gossip. There were only few things that interested all the supervillains and complaining about heroes seemed to be one them together with money, revenge, and/or nachos. The entire hall went silent and turned around to face Lex, who, despite his flair for dramatics, found himself a little overwhelmed.

‘I-I had them secure the strategic places in Metropolis… blowing up bridges, occupying the stations, killing all the four idiots that weren’t smart enough to stay indoors… I equipped the robots with zero-point capacitor with a kryptonite core rigged to self-destruct in contact with a biological signature that matched-‘

‘Monologuing!’ somebody from the crowd called out and Lex continued in a louder voice, cutting the story short.

‘I supervillained, and after **two hours** , mr redpants bothered to show up just to yell in my face that he really doesn’t have time for this and he just… just fucking flew away to save some alien invasion! And **that** was our tenth anniversary!’ at the end, he got so angry that he went red in the face and he punched the bar, shouting.

The place immediately erupted with noise as everyone started talking at the same time.

‘Are you joking?! He didn’t even destroy the bots?!’ Len reacted almost immediately.

‘And you mean stop an alien invasion.’ Catwoman corrected him.

‘I never trusted aliens.’ Black Adam noted and got a glare from Sinestro.

‘Cold is right. You chose the wrong superhero. Flash always takes time to fall for our schemes.’ Golden glider added.

‘He’s a slippery bastard. And he’s even got a brain on him.’ Heatwave joined in.

‘His quips are good too. Bet Supes just rants about justice all the time.’ Captain cold noted, taking off his parka. He didn’t need it in this heat, but he needed to keep up appearances, even if he felt a bit like Captain Sweat at the moment.

‘No… we don’t even banter anymore… never think we were good at it.’ Luthor sighed, running a hand over his scalp.

‘But that’s… like the basics! You know, like eggs and sharp glass in the omelette of relationship!’ Harley pointed out. Catwoman gave him a compassionate look and gently touched his hand, as if he was a goner already. It made him feel utterly pitiful.

‘Not like I can help it! He’s always busy and distant and when I do make him pay attention to me, he just throws me into jail with that look on his face… like he doesn’t expect anything from me…’ 

‘You got a routine, that’s bad.’ Joker walked over to them, wearing one of his ridiculous purple-green suits, and immediately got into Lex’s personal space.

‘You gotta make him care! Make him see what’s hidden inside! The meat and tendons and bone and the gross stuff in the middle! You gotta peel off your outer layers and let him see the core of-‘

‘How exactly did you grow your face back?’ Luthor interrupted, arching one eyebrow.

‘Not important now.’ Joker grumbled back, apparently disheartened that none of his preaching seemed to reach anybody.

‘You’re old news. You don’t scare him anymore.’

Lex gritted his teeth, just about ready to feed him his empty glass when Poison ivy put one hand on his shoulder and made him turn around.

‘It’s not your fault. He’s protecting entire Earth, he must be exhausted. Maybe you should just… move on.’

‘Move on?’ Luthor repeated the words, rolling them in his mouth as if he’d heard them for the first time in his life.

‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ Joker hissed but Catwoman cut him off.

‘You don’t have to waste your life on him.’

‘You just gotta knock out few of his teeth, run away from his dungeon and find yourself a hot ginger.’ Harley advised, winking at Poison ivy. Joker did not seem very amused.

‘But there’s nobody else like him on the planet…!’ Luthor tried to argue, feeling like his heart was tearing into pieces inside his ribcage. Destroying Superman has been his only purpose in life for almost ten years now. He didn’t have any hobbies aside from that.

‘Hello? There’s plenty of hot aliens around.’ Harley pointed out.

‘Not Sinestro. He looks like Satan and Hitler had a baby.’ she quickly added.

‘No, really not him.’ Luthor concluded without even looking at him.

Sinestro muttered something about his qualities being wasted on those people and flew out through the roof. 

‘But there’s some other Kryptonians floating around… Daxamites… you know? When was the last time you dated anyone?’ Catwoman went on, trying to prove Pamela’s point.

‘One month, thirteen days and-‘

‘Somebody who wasn’t a robot?’

‘There… might be someone who barely qualified…’ Luthor managed after a digging through a lot of his memories.

‘Really? What were they like?’ Poison ivy leaned in, curious.

‘Horrible.’

‘That’s called a mirror, silly.’ Harley chuckled.

‘I haven’t seen many mirrors that’d think miniaturizing your partner and carrying them around in a cookie jar is the basis of a stable long-term relationship.’ Luthor replied coldly. Actually, he did miss him… a little. He thought about meeting up again sometimes but I’d be awkward after they’ve both almost succeeded in killing each other.  

‘And how long ago was that?’

‘Three years, four months and…’ he checked his watch. ‘…14 hours.’

‘Wow, your love life sucks.’ Harley announced, proud of her analysis.

‘See? You need some time for yourself. Try something new.’ Catwoman concluded carefully.

‘Hmm.’ Luthor frowned. He didn’t realise that they were that bad off. Still, the moving on thing sounded terrifying even though Lex Luthor wasn’t afraid of anything. He knew what had to be done.

Just maybe not today…

 

 

‘You’re busy…?! I fly up here to force you to stop the autodestruct sequence on the robots still on standby all over the town and you’re _busy_?!’ Superman hissed from where he was flying above the wreckage that currently was Luthor’s penthouse.

Lex finally bothered to swirl his chair around to meet the hypocrite who was too busy to care about the city yesterday.

‘I’m flying to my private island tomorrow and there’s exactly 46 things I need to get done before I can even think about going to sleep so yes, I am busy.’ he snarled back, trying to keep his face blank.

‘Just give me the codes and I’ll-‘ before Superman could finish the sentence there was a flash drive flying towards his face. He quickly snatched it and looked at the files inside, frowning all the while.

Luthor seemed busy writing on his computer.

‘What are you planning?! What’s the endgame, Luthor?!’

‘There’s no endgame. We’re on a break starting today.’

‘What…?!’ Superman breathed out in utter confusion.

‘You can’t be serious.’

 

 

‘There’s nothing.’

‘I don’t know about that. I see an entire three floor resort with the perfect pool per bedroom ratio.’  

 ‘No secret underground base, illicit substances, kryptonite deposits or even mutated animals. Nothing.’

‘Then it’s just a holiday. He’ll be back in two weeks.’ Batman noted, looking away from all the blue screens to his friend who’s been pacing around nervously since Luthor’s airplane landed.

‘I don’t think so.’ he admitted with a sigh that seemed to signal that he knew more that he let on.

‘You don’t think so?’ batman repeated questioningly. Superman finally stopped trampling the enforced concrete floor under his feet and met his eyes.

‘We are on a _break_.’ he made sure to highlight the word with air quotes, scowling angrily.

‘Oh.’ Bruce nodded. He and Selina were on a break every other month so he had a pretty good idea.

‘He won’t be able to stay away for long.’

Superman just nodded as if forcing himself to believe that, biting his nails nervously.

 

 

‘The phone, Mercy.’ Luthor ordered with a glare, arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t look so impressive now when he was wearing only loose shirt and jean shorts instead of his usual two-piece suit but the heat was killing him.

‘Of course sir, what do you want it for?’ she asked coldly, still refusing to let go of that bloody thing.

‘I’m running a multinational company.’ he reminded her, forcing himself to stay calm. Even if he did throw her out of the window to make himself feel better, it was pretty pointless in such a small building. Minus the fact that he wouldn’t be physically able to, she’d break both his hands in a second.

‘I see. So it wouldn’t be to check on Superman?’ she looked right through him, mirroring his posture. He let out a frustrated groan, slamming his hand down on the glass doors leading to the terrace. 

‘It’s been a WEEK.’

‘And you made me promise that I’ll get you through the withdrawal when we got here. No matter the cost.’   

‘Just a peek.’ he negotiated.

‘What if he’s dead? Or married.’ he made it sound like the two things were disasters of equal severity but Mercy couldn’t care less.

‘I remember you saying that you don’t care if he’s dead or alive just a few days ago.’

‘Then you can check for me.’

‘Oh. That’s a good idea.’ she suddenly agreed, pulling out her own phone. Lex circled around her nervously, trying to see over her shoulder.

‘Well, that’s interesting.’ she breathed out, eyes following the lines of some text on her screen.

‘What is interesting?’ he perked up immediately, eyes lit up with sudden urgency.

‘I’m sorry but it’s confidential. Consider Superman’s status checked.’ she replied smugly, pocketing his phone.

Lex sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth. One more week of being kept in the dark will kill him.

 

 

‘What is Luthor up to?!’

‘I don’t know sir.’

‘When is he coming back?!’

‘I don’t know.’

‘And what is all of this…?’

‘We’re working on an acne-crème.’

Superman sucked in a deep breath. There was a minute of awkward silence before the scientist dared to speak again.

‘Did you ran out of Lexcorp laboratories to break into?’

‘Just three more to go.’ he admitted, embarrassed.

‘I’m sorry about the door.’

‘It’s alright. We’re insured against alien attacks.’

‘Of course you are.’

 

 

‘The return of Superman’s nemesis.’ Luthor read aloud, pointing at the title furiously.

‘I thought we agreed you’d only use the laptop for the video conference.’

‘I am Superman’s nemesis, not Doomsday! Not the dumb freak of evolution, not Brainiac, not even Zodd! ME!’ he shouted, jabbing the offending words with his finger.

‘I spent ten years antagonising him and hindering him at every turn and for what?!’

‘To be fair, Doomsday did kill him. Temporarily.’ Mercy pointed out as she grabbed his chair and dragged him away from the device.

Lex let out a sigh expressing some of the endless anguish of his misunderstood genius and leaned back on the chair, boneless.

‘What’s on schedule for today?’ he murmured, resigned.

‘You’re free until lunch then there’s the trek up the inactive volcano, dinner, drinking, and flirting with supermodels. Possible sex with said supermodels.’

‘Ugh, again. Why do I have to do that?’

‘It’s what people imagine doing during their holidays.’

‘What’s next, surfing?!’ he groaned but Mercy only shrugged her shoulders with an apologetical look.

‘That’s on Friday.’

‘Can I start drinking now?’

 

    

It wasn’t as if he was listening in or spying on Luthor. It was just that he happened to fly by the island, as he did every day, when he saw him falling down to his death. It was his responsibility to save him.

Luthor, however, didn’t seem to share that notion. He kept wriggling in his hands, hitting his chest and face with alarming precision, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was hovering ten meters above the sea.

‘What do you think you’re doing?!’

‘Saving your life. Why did you even jump off? You know that if there’s any sort of problem, I’ll do my best to handle it.’ Superman said, trying to keep his voice soft and non-judgmental. He had no idea that Luthor was under such a pressure.

Lex gave him a look full of the usual exasperation and contempt.  

‘I was cliff diving you idiot!’

‘From twenty meters?’ Superman asked, nonplussed.

‘Yes, from twenty meters! Get me back on that rock!’

‘You don’t even know if the water’s safe for jump, the-‘

‘Why don’t you ask the four people who’ve done this before me then?!’

His eyes darted down to the women in the safe distance from the cliff, treading water while sending him kisses. He was pretty sure that he saw two of them in an ad for lingerie or something similar.

The sea under the cliff was two hundred meters deep with no obstacles in the way so he had to put Luther back on the ledge he jumped from, albeit very reluctantly.

‘How’s the holiday?’ he asked, trying to sound casual and disinterested.

‘Good.’ Luthor bit back, crossing his arms over his naked, and still dry, chest.

‘And how long are you staying?’

‘I thought I might lead the business from here. So maybe forever.’ he replied, coming up with the idea on the spot. The notion filled him with dread but Superman’s exasperated expression was a reward in and of itself.

‘That’s…’ he took a deep breath.

‘…great… amazing…’ he trailed off, gritting his teeth.

Luthor nodded, trying his hardest not to grin and appear positively indifferent to his ex-nemesis.

 Superman gave him a nod in acknowledgement before he floated up above the cliff, giving him one last once-over.

‘You look good, Lex.’ he noted, somehow surprised, and zipped away.

 

 

‘Sir.’

‘What do you want, I’m thinking.’

‘The girls are concerned since you haven’t moved from the ledge for half an hour. Is there a problem?’

‘No, of course not. You didn’t need to climb up for that.’

‘Then either jump or get down.’

‘Hm.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Stop daydreaming or I will shove you over the edge.’ 

 

 

‘For the third time, I’m sorry, Arthur.’ Superman sighed, sitting down on one of the few chairs in the Watchtower.

‘Sorry isn’t enough for the crimes you’ve committed.’ Aquaman announced, pointing at him with his sharp trident.

‘I was attacked.’

‘You got into the water bleeding like a stuck pig, what did you expect?!’

‘I wanted to cool down after the fight with Metallo.’

‘You hurt innocent creatures!’ Aquaman hissed accusingly, just about ready to skewer him when Batman popped up out of nowhere.

‘Is there a problem?’ he asked, only half-threateningly. He was in charge of cleaning up all superhero messes and he took his job seriously.

‘No.’ ‘Yes.’ Superman and Aquaman spoke up at the same time, glaring at each other.

‘Is it about the incident near the Luthor island?’

‘How do you-?’ Arthur started only to get interrupted again.

‘I think we need to talk.’ he gestured toward Superman and in the next second, he found himself in a desert in Utah.

When Bruce overcame the temporary nausea from traveling way-too-fast per second, he made sure to give his friend a very judgmental look. That just so happened to match his normal, scowling look.

‘Do you think that wrestling sharks is enough to impress him?’

‘Bruce…’

‘You got one villain off from your ever-growing list. You should be celebrating.’

‘I know. It’s just that it got so boring back home. The rest of them can’t even lead a proper conversation anymore. I miss our shouting matches. Also, he might have kept kryptonite off the black market because it seems like everyone and their grandma has one in their pocket now that he’s gone.’ Superman mused.

‘And he got rid of any third-rate villains that might waste your time, protected you from real threats, went too easy on you with his evil schemes, and looked good in the suit. Move on, Clark.’

He let out a super-sigh, fighting the urge to check up on Luthor again.

‘I swear I’m trying.’

 

 

‘Why do you HAVE TO KEEP DOING THIS!’ Luthor screamed on the top of his lungs, running away from the building that almost crumbled down on him and the alien that just so happened to land on the roof of the said structure.

‘-orry, L-uh-or..’ superman managed in between the punches landing on his face before he kicked the creature hundred meters away and into the ocean.

‘You know how phantom zone rabbits get. Rabid.’

‘No, I don’t and I don’t care!! Do you have to fight it here!’ Lex shouted, stopping halfway from the airstrip with Mercy watching his back, guns at ready.

‘It’s not my fault it ran over here!’

‘Really?! Just like Bizarro the other day or the horde of parademons last week?!’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘WE ARE ON A BREAK!’

‘Can we get a break from the break?’ Superman pleaded, floating over to him before the rabbit suddenly snatched him out of the air with one of its ten black arms and started swinging him around like a rag doll.

Luthor let out a long sigh, tilting his head to one side as if to get a better look on the situation.

‘Mercy, how much are the costs so far?’ he asked, trying to keep his voice level.

‘We’re currently at about 100 thousand.’

Superman got thrown through the supporting beam in another pavilion, bringing down the structure on himself.

‘I’d like to say between 250 thousand and three million?’ Mercy estimated, pointing her guns at the source of the danger.

‘We’ll have to see how much of the art collection is still intact.’

Luthor let out another groan, massaging his temples.

‘If this goes on, I won’t have a place to sleep in in the next few days.’

 

 

It’s been a month since Luthor left for the island. The Metropolis moved on, Lois Lane moved on, the Justice league moved on, people all over the world did a considerably lot of moving on.

Clark Kent wasn’t one of those people.

 

 

‘Why can’t you leave me alone?’ Luthor sighed after he opened the doors to what remained of his resort, sighing.

‘Why are you here?’

‘To fix your aircon…?’ Superman guessed, scratching his neck sheepishly.

‘My hero.’ Lex replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

‘What’s that?’ he asked, looking at the thing he in his hand that looked like a big grey ball of moss.

‘Pearl oyster…? I just found it laying around and figured you didn’t have any of those.’

‘I’m not really into pearl necklaces for some reason. You’re killing it.’

Superman blurred a little and when he came into focus again, his hands were empty and he had a guilty look on his face. For how long could an oyster hold its breath? Will it be okay after a rehabilitation?

‘I could get you a diamond. Could we talk, for a diamond?’ he offered instead.

‘We are talking.’ Luthor pointed out, still standing in the door frame.

‘Come back?’ Superman asked simply, expecting him to slam the doors shut.

‘Why?’

He opened his mouth only to close it again, caught completely off guard. Lex was still looking at him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

‘Because… I miss you…’ he finally confessed and when he saw Luthor’s jaw go slack at that revelation he quickly added ‘This much.’, stretching his thumb and index finger a centimetre apart.

Luthor cleared his throat and Superman upped it to twelve centimetres before shrugging his shoulders with resignation.

‘A lot.’ he admitted with some difficulty.  

There was a moment of tense silence as Clark tried to still appear dignified after making an ass of himself and Luthor tried to find his voice again.

‘Alright.’ he finally declared.

‘Alright what?’ Superman looked up at him in confusion.

‘Alright, I’m coming back.’

 

 

‘You did not move on.’ Batman observed matter-of-factly, stopping Superman on his way to the main hall of the Watchtower.

‘It’s just for an hour or two.’ Clark argued.

‘We can’t afford that kind of a security risk.’

‘I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t serious. I forgot about our anniversary and ruined it.’

‘Making up with your nemesis is serious?’ Bruce repeated, trying to point out how ridiculous the concept was.

‘Very. Everything involving Luthor is a matter of international security. I talked it over with J’onn, he’ll wipe out all of the sensitive information afterwards.’

‘Clark.’ he sighed, at the end of his rope.

‘I’m serious. Just this once?’

‘A dinner with views of Earth from space?’

‘Please?’

‘What did Diana say?’

‘That it took me forever.’

Batman sighed again, feeling like he’s already lost.

‘Aright, but you are not doing this on your next anniversary.’

‘Bru-‘

‘That’s final.’   

 

 

‘Which one is the best?’ Clark asked, pointing at the display window.

‘I swear to god Clark, I will kill you if you do that.’ Bruce groaned before he got dragged inside a jewellery store.

‘You went through all of this once, I could use the help.’

‘Why do I keep saving your life when you’re clearly suicidal?!’

‘Golden or silver, with or without diamond?’

‘I’d go for kryptonite.’ he hissed, still trying to understand how he could let it come to this.

‘You could be my best man.’

Bruce let out a long sigh, wiping the sweat of his forehead.

‘Why did you even have to go on a break…’

             


End file.
